


Reports and Rewards

by haganenoheichou, perks_of_being_a_nerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Week 2017, Levi is Daddy, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Submissive Erwin, bottom!Erwin, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/perks_of_being_a_nerd/pseuds/perks_of_being_a_nerd
Summary: Erwin receives a business call and gets more than what he signed up for. Featuring Dom!Levi, phone sex, and lots of bad business innuendos.Oh, andPixisinadressPixisinadressPixisinadress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So perks_of_being_a_nerd and I really wanted to write something for Bottom Erwin Week. And this is what happened.

A thrill went through Erwin’s body when he saw the caller ID. He had been bored out of his mind at work, waiting for the day to be over – nothing exciting seemed to happen at the office anymore, not when his assistant was away on a mission, scouting for investments. Though Erwin had had reservations about sending Levi on a trip that required oodles of diplomacy, given the reports he’d been receiving daily, it had been a good call.

If only it weren’t so lonely without him around. 

Erwin reached for his phone and bit his lip. Probably not the best idea, to answer it while at the office, but… ah, hell. He pressed the button on his Bluetooth device to pick the call up.

“Miss me yet, boss?” The low, husky voice of his assistant – best fucking assistant, according to the latter – poured into his ear. Erwin shifted in his seat, trying very hard not to, well, be hard. And failing spectacularly.

Perhaps he had a thing for small men with big voices.

“You have no idea…”  He breathed, leaning back in his chair as he looked at the calendar on his desk. Just five more days. Five more days and Levi would be back from fucking Singapore, and fucking him instead.

“Well, would you like me to give you a summary report of the meetings… or a report of what I am going to do to you when I get back ?”

Fuck. Okay. Definitely not the best idea to pick up the call at work. But then again, Erwin’s judgment was severely compromised whenever Levi was around. Or not, apparently.

And, well, this counted as work... right? What if Levi had some valuable investment information? What if he had made exponential progress with the shareholders and- uh, who was he kidding? The only investment Erwin wanted to think about was the investment he had made in that new butt plug that was sitting in his desk drawer, waiting for the two of them to try it out together.

“Fuck the investment reports, Levi. Those can wait.”  He said, his voice slightly hoarse. Probably because of that cold water he’d had with lunch. Definitely the water and not the fact that his custom-tailored pants were suddenly way too tight.

“Never thought I’d live to see the day Mr. Smith would say that. What about your precious stakeholders?” Levi purred into his ear. Erwin bit his lip, reaching down to adjust himself.

“Well, Levi, my precious stakeholders don't suck my cock the way you do,”  Erwin replied, closing his eyes. He wanted so badly just to reach for his zipper, pull out his cock, and get off on the sound of Levi’s voice. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done that before.

“No, they just kiss your ass.”

Erwin chuckled.

“Jealous, Levi?”

“Not all. Because while they kiss it, I get to fuck it until it bruises,” Levi replied airily. You little shit.

Erwin paused at that, licking his lips.

“What else would you do to my ass, Levi?” He asked, eager to hear more. He glanced through the stained door out into the hallway, hoping nobody would show up.

“Really, Erwin, aren't you at work? How unprofessional. I just called to tell you about my meetings.”

“Like hell you did.”

"Okay, you caught me," Levi said. Erwin could hear that he was pretty intrigued with the direction this conversation was taking. That made two of them. And when the two of them were into something, that meant that the rest of the world would have to take a backseat.

“I called because it's nighttime here. I am alone in my hotel room, just watched some great porn that I charged to the corporate account and can't stop thinking about how much better your ass is.”

Fuck, Levi.

That was the thing about their relationship. Many people thought that Erwin was the smooth talker, the Alpha male, whatever it was; mostly because he was tall and broad-shouldered and the boss. What they had no idea about was that though Levi wasn't the most sociable person in the world outside the bedroom, he was quite the seductive bastard when it came to pinning Erwin down and having him take it. 

Erwin wasn't sure how they had ended up here. At first, they had been careful about their feelings – after all, fraternization was frowned upon, even if he was the boss of the company. Or, maybe, mainly because he was the boss. A drunken night after a particularly fruitful pitch had turned it all around, and they had ended up in bed together, fucking all the way through the night until their hangovers had hit the next morning. Since then, they'd pretty much spent every waking moment outside the office fucking like rabbits.

A couple of months ago, Levi had made a discovery that had altered the course of their relationship, so to speak.

The fact that Erwin was definitely a slut. Not just any slut, either, no… he was a slut for being told that he was a slut. 

“Want to know what I love most about your ass, Smith?” Levi’s voice asked.

“No, but I'm sure you can tell me,” Erwin said, shifting in his seat a little more.

“I love how easy you take it-,”

Erwin’s breath hitched.

“-I love how much it just begs to be filled. How you beg me to fill it-,”

Fucking hell, he couldn’t remember whether the door was locked or not. Ah, whatever, fuck it. He reached down and pulled the zipper open.

"Are you going to beg for me, Erwin? Beg for it like a slut?"

Fuck, yes. I’m your slut, Levi. The words were stuck in his throat as he slid his hand over his cloth-covered erection. It was already moist, fuck, and he didn't even have a change of underwear at the office. A bit of oversight, considering just how much filth this office had seen over the past months.

“How would your investors feel knowing that you are nothing but an actual whore?”

Erwin bit his lip and was about to pull out his dick when he heard a knock at the door. He froze on the spot, managing to collect himself just in time for the door to open.

“Is this a bad time?”

Pixis. Fucking Pixis. His business partner popped his head into the office. Erwin hoped to God his face wasn’t too flushed. He did his best to pull on a neutral expression. He’d never been as good at looking bored as Levi was.

“Well, I was just speaking to Levi about his assignment in Singapore and-”

“Oh, perfect!” Pixis said, striding inside. Erwin cursed inwardly. “Put him on speaker. I want to hear this.”  

You really don’t.

"Levi, Mr. Pixis just walked in and wanted to join us," Erwin said into the microphone, clearing his throat.

“A three-way with that old geezer,” Levi replied, now apparently moody. “Normally, I'm not into that, but I'll make an exception for my little slut.”

"Yes, I'm putting you on speaker now," Erwin said, removing the Bluetooth from his ear and pressing the loudspeaker option on his touchscreen. "You're on speaker."

“Hello, Mr. Pixis. I was just telling Mr.Smith how hard I was working on the project.”

Pixis inclined his head, evidently unaware of what Levi was trying to do – and the fact that Erwin, at this point, wouldn’t be able to stand up even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t, because he was hard as fuck and his business partner was right there. His senior business partner who, despite all his eccentricities, would not take kindly to this. Or he would take too kindly – and that would be on a whole new plane of creepy that Erwin was unwilling to explore. 

“We both appreciate that, Levi. Please continue.”.

Erwin did not appreciate this.

“As I was saying, I've just been _pounding_ into the reports and have actually been making some great  _friction_  with the investors.”

_Pixis in a dress Pixis in a dress Pixis in a dress._

“I look forward to giving  _head_ way to this project, sir.” 

Hanji’s collection of taxidermied marsupials.

"Excellent to hear," Pixis hummed in approval, evidently unaware of his partner's current predicament. "How did the investors respond to the presentation? Were they okay with the offer?"

“Yes sir, they absolutely loved my _package_ deal.”

Erwin wanted to die right then and there. Because the sweet embrace of death sounded like the only deal that was better than being discovered by Pixis, of all people. He shimmied in his seat, trying to find a position that wouldn’t put too much pressure on the Smith family jewels.

“They were so resistant for the past few weeks,” Pixis said. “How did you manage to persuade them?”

“Oh, I just _thrust_ in, and it was so good, they couldn’t say no.”

Erwin let out a shuddering breath.

“Plus, sir, I think they deal well with responsibility and detail. As much detail as possible, as deep as we can. I think the investors appreciated how  _anal_  I was with the financials.”

“You never miss any details, Levi,” Pixis said, smiling at the phone with the serene look of a very senior citizen. “After all, this is why your boss values you so much.”

He looked at Erwin for confirmation.

“Of course, that and many other reasons.” Erwin struggled to say. All he could think of right now was how he wanted to get Pixis out of his office and the butt plug inside his own ass. 

How appropriate was it to take out a butt plug and use it in front of one’s business partner, again? Erwin’s brain was more resemblant of jello at this point.

“Mister Smith appreciates my numerous skills,” Levi replied cheekily. You could hear how smug he was over the phone, the bastard. 

“Speaking of skills, I would like to apply them to another project,” Erwin said, clearing his throat hurriedly. This was the perfect time to interject before Pixis made a fucking home in his office. “Mr. Pixis, would it be alright if we discussed this in private?”

“Not at all, I got what I wanted. Goodbye, Levi. Don't let Erwin be too much of a hardass on you.”

Erwin nearly choked on air.

“Oh don't worry Sir, I can handle him being _hard_ on my _ass_ just fine. I’ll keep you updated.”

The three seconds it took for Pixis to leave Erwin's office felt like an eternity. He quickly took Levi off the speaker, putting his Bluetooth back in so he could have access to both hands. He wasn't proud to admit it, but for what he was about to do he needed his hands free.

“I'm going to kill you,” he grunted, pushing his pants down.

"No, you won't. You need me alive; God knows you'd be lost without me. I'm the best employee on your payroll," Levi said dismissively. "Now where were we, my little whore? I bet you loved every second of that."

Erwin let out an exasperated sigh.

“Did you have to do that to me?” He asked as he reached into his desk drawer, finally pulling out his plug and a small bottle of lube – the unflavored kind, as apparently Levi was deathly allergic to the stuff. That they had found out the hard way, consisting of anaphylaxis and an embarrassing trip to the E.R. with their pants halfway down to their knees. “You have no idea how hard I am right now.”

“How about you give me an idea? I want to see your slutty cock.”

Erwin suppressed a groan. They had never done this before. Still, Levi’s tone had left no room for argument, so Erwin took his phone and brought it down to take a picture of his clothed erection, sending it to Levi.

He heard Levi inhale sharply.

“Hey, is that any way to treat me after I talked you half towards coming?” Levi asked, the pout audible in his voice. “I want to see your cock, Erwin, not your pants, which, I might add, I ironed myself last week.”

Erwin sighed.

“Whatever you say, Boss,” he replied. He placed his phone onto the desk carefully and then finally, finally undid the zipper and pushed his boxer briefs down. His cock was definitely thankful for that, and he winced when the cold air hit the wet, red head of it. He smeared the precum over it with his thumb, moaning.

Levi’s breathing quickened in his ear.

“Show me.”

Erwin managed to maneuver himself awkwardly and snap a picture, sending it to Levi and making sure to delete it off his phone right after. Horny as he was, he just didn't trust the cloud.

“Fuck…” Levi breathed, and a shiver went down Erwin’s spine.

“Better?” He asked with trepidation.

"Much," Levi murmured in approval. Erwin heard him shuffle around, no doubt fumbling with his clothing.

"Now, you are going to do everything I tell you, understood? Because I'm done taking orders from you and investors for the week, and it's about time you take some of mine," Levi growled. Arousal shot through Erwin's nerves, making his cock twitch in anticipation. The plug on his desk looked so much more enticing right now.

 “Yes, whatever you want, Levi. I’m yours.”

“Your what, Erwin?” Levi’s insistent voice asked. Erwin bit his lip, looking down at his nether regions.

Ah, what the hell? Now wasn’t the time to be shy about it. Levi already knew everything there was to know about Erwin Smith’s deepest, darkest fantasies.

“I’m your slut,” Erwin breathed, closing his eyes. He tried to picture Levi’s face, the way his mouth would press into a line when he concentrated, the way his pale skin shone with sweat when he used the plug on Erwin. Right here, in this very office, no less.

“Then be a good slut, and pour the lube I know you keep in your drawer on your fingers.”

Erwin fumbled with the cap a little but managed to get the lube open, slicking his digits up with the fluid.

“D-done.”

"I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers, Erwin."

Erwin groaned.

“H-how many?”

"Two, for now. Be a good boy and get to it before we both go gray and flaccid with age."

Levi’s bossy tone was just a cherry on top of Erwin’s already hyper-aroused state. He plunged his fingers into his hole without so much as gentle preparation, drawing his knees up as much as he could, given that he was still sort of wearing his pants.

He moaned when the tips reached his prostate, arching his back.

“G-god, Levi…” 

"The porn was so lousy compared to the sound of your moans. You sound so wrecked," Levi breathed into Erwin's ear. His words seemed to have a lull to them, a rhythm – Levi was touching himself too, Erwin realized. The thought made this all the hotter. "A third."

“Want to know what I am going to do when I get back from this trip?” Levi asked when Erwin added his ring finger to the lot, groaning at the slight burn of the stretch.

“P-.Please tell me.”

“I’m going to put that butt plug into your ass, sit in your big boss chair, have you kneel before me, and just watch as you come undone. And since I’ve been gone for so long, I probably have a lot of work to do, so I am just going to sit at your desk, and finish it, having you under your own desk, touching yourself for hours.”

Erwin cursed under his breath, his other hand straying to his cock.

“You like that don’t you, Erwin? Being my personal entertainment.” 

Erwin let out a moan.

"Say it, Erwin. I want to hear it."

"S-so much," Erwin panted. "Fuck, I like it so much, Levi, fuck… I miss you. I miss having y-your hands on m-me."

“With your other hand Erwin, I want you to touch yourself.”

“I-I already am,” Erwin replied, feeling guilty for doing it without asking for permission first. Fuck, was he whipped.

"But you can't come until I say so, understood?" Levi's stern voice did nothing not to make Erwin want to come.

“P-please, Levi, tell me you’re also…” Erwin bit his lip as he toyed with his prostate.

“Oh, I am. Don’t worry about me, my little whore,” Levi told him, a little breathily. Good. At least Levi was just as riled up as Erwin was. Even if the blond wasn’t the one in charge at the moment.

Erwin loved that Levi could understand that about him, that he didn’t always want to be in charge. Running a giant corporation was hard enough, and he was glad to have someone in his life that could just take away that stress. The strain of always being on top of things. At this point, he was happy to hand control over to Levi, the only person in the world whom he could trust with this. Not just his physical pleasure, but his emotional safety. Levi got him. He would do anything Levi asked him to.  

"What do you want from me now?" Erwin whispered, inching closer towards the edge. He wanted just to speed his hand up and come already, but Levi's words were strong in his mind. He couldn't come. Levi would punish him, and even if he didn't, Erwin would have disappointed him. Which was even worse than any physical punishment Levi could dish out. And Levi was very creative with those.

“I want you to come with my name on your lips. I want Pixis and all your other colleagues down the hall to hear. And then I want you to shove that plug into your tight little ass and wait for me to call again. If you’re good, that will be first thing when I wake up, night for you. If not… well, who knows?”

Erwin’s heartbeat sped up. No, you wouldn’t, please… The prospective humiliation was mortifying, but it was also incredibly arousing, and he had no idea which was worse at this point.

"You have to the count of five Erwin, or else I am going to hang up."

Erwin scrambled to fulfill Levi’s orders, biting his lip as he jerked off furiously, his fingers sliding in and out of his ass at a pace that was sure to hurt tomorrow morning.

“Five… Four… Three… Two…”

“L-Levi!”

Erwin arched his back as he came, moaning Levi's name, just as the other man had requested. His orgasm seemed to last forever, every single muscle in his body aching with the sweetness of it, his ass contracting around his fingers and his lap messy with come. He panted, closing his eyes as he tried to picture Levi probably doing the same thing – and he was rewarded with the sound of his lover breathing hard, whispering something that resembled his name on the other end.

He slumped into the chair, messy and spent.

“Plug up, buttercup,” Levi’s voice reminded him, and Erwin scrambled to comply, taking the toy and slicking it up haphazardly before sliding it in with a groan. His oversensitive ass positively hated him at this point, but he cared very little. If Levi loved him, that was enough.

And, definitely, enough for him to withstand this sweet torture for hours on end.

“So, you’ll call me later?” He finally asked when he was able to regain his voice, shifting experimentally to let the plug sink in even deeper. He pulled some tissues out of his desk and cleaned up as well as he could, his hands still trembling finely.

“You bet, baby,” Levi told him, seemingly also a bit dazed. Erwin smiled at the ceiling, wishing for Friday to come already.

“You were such a good whore for me today.”

Some more of this teasing and his blush would become permanent.

Having had enough of pretending to be working, Erwin quickly put his laptop and papers away and left his office trying to get to his car as fast as possible. Which was no easy feat considering he had a very foreign yet very arousing object lodged in his ass, reminding him of what he had just done with his assistant.

"Everything okay with Levi? I heard you yelling at him in your office?" Petra asked catching Erwin on the way out, her hand preventing the elevator door from closing properly. Erwin had never wanted to yell at her this badly. Still, he was ever the professional as he pulled on a smile.

“Yup, just fine. He’ll be back in the office next week.”

"Thank God," Petra murmured, letting the door go. Just before it closed, Erwin thought he heard her say-

"Because these walls aren't soundproof."

**Author's Note:**

> Please check us out at [haganenoheichou](http://haganenoheichou.tumblr.com) and [traumaticteacups](http://traumaticteacups.tumblr.com).


End file.
